Scary Fantasy
by Ryo1
Summary: A parody on the comedy "Scary Movie" involving the FF7, 8, 9, and 10 characters
1. Movie Night Party

Scary Fantasy part 1  
  
By  
  
1 TK  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy! I just own this story, Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Barret, Cid,  
  
Yuffie, Red, Vincent, Sephiroth,  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine,  
  
Zell, Seifer, Quitis, Laguna,  
  
Zidane, Garnet "Dagger", Vivi,  
  
Steiner, Amarant, Quina, Freya,  
  
Kuja, Beatrix,  
  
Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Wakka, Rikku,  
  
LuLu, Seymour  
  
Chapter 1: Movie Night Party  
  
  
  
Cloud: "Sephiroth!! Sephiroth!! Wake you're ass up you stupid bastard!"  
  
Sephiroth: *Day Dreaming* "ughhh... I've never been so horny... (day dream tifa): O sephy, do me harder! Sephiroth: O yea!  
  
Vivi: O just great, he's day dreaming again! When is someone gonna tell Tifa he dreams about her?!?!  
  
Zell: Im not! She's gonna kick Sephiroth's ass then she will be out for my blood for not telling her sooner!  
  
*MeanWhile*  
  
Tifa: Hmmmm... Hey Irvine! do you think we need condoms for the Movie Night Party?  
  
Irvine: Just buy some becuz last time Aeris got pregnant!  
  
Aeris: Hey! It's not my fault Cid bought the GoodWill bargain condoms made for kids! And plus he nearly killed me!  
  
Yuffie: O shut up people! Lets buy some food and get the fuck outta here and start the movies!  
  
Selphie:TEE-HEE, PAR-TAY! 


	2. Let the PAR-TAY Begin

Chapter 2: Let the "PAR-TAY" Begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy! I just own this story, Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy!  
  
Right now our friends are…(Sephiroth: HEY! You're not not my friend! You stinkin bastard!) all right! all right! Our friends EXCEPT Sephiroth (Sephiroth: Thank you!)  
  
are at……...well lets just say there somewhere.  
  
  
  
Yuffie: Hey look it's Seifer beatin up his dog! Lets steal his gunblade while he's kickin his dog in it's manhood( or otherwise doghood)!  
  
Seifer: Take that! Take that! That's what u get for biting the old lady in the leg when I specifically told you to bite her neck!!!!  
  
Tifa: Aw! That puppys so cuuuttttteeeeeeee!!!!!! HEY!! SEIFER!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WHORE!!  
  
Seifer: (he blushes at the voice since he likes Tifa) Oh sorry my bad….  
  
Tifa: That's ok, u wanna come to our party?  
  
Seifer: Sure, But if only…..if only your wear a really short skirt, OK?  
  
Irvine: Hey Cloud's gonna get mad, so is Sephiroth!!!  
  
Tifa: Screw both of them!! Seifer's so cute! Like his doggy!!!!  
  
* Back at "Someplace" *  
  
Cloud: Hey Vivi! Got the popcorn ready?  
  
Vivi: Hold up! Im just one person! A really short person…  
  
Zell: (in a whiny voice) I want my hot dogs! An I want them right now or im gonna start crying like the little baby I am!  
  
(Everyone stares at him…)  
  
Zell: Forget I said that.  
  
(Awkward silence…)  
  
Zell: (feeling crunchy) Uhhhhh….. who wants to kick Sephiroth?!?!  
  
Cloud: (in "kindergarten" voice) I do! I do!!!!  
  
* Cloud gets some running space… he runs….. and……… HE FALLS DOWN!!! *  
  
Vivi: Wow, what a chicken wuss…  
  
Zell: HEY Im not the chicken wuss anymore!!  
  
Vivi: Yes u are, Both of u are! * In Sephiroth's freaky voice * Mhuahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
* DING DONG, Cloud gets up *  
  
Cloud: I'll get it.  
  
* Cloud opens door *  
  
Cloud: Hey Squall, Rinoa, Tidus, Yuna!  
  
Squall: (in hurried voice) Hey Cloud, where's the closet?  
  
(not waiting for answer)  
  
Squall: Hurry Tidus! We gotta hide!!!!!  
  
Tidus: THEY'RE CRAZY!! THEY'RE GONNA KILL USSSSSSSSS!  
  
Sephiroth: * snoring loudly *  
  
* Tidus and Squall scramble outta the door way and hide, Yuna and Rinoa just walked up to the door *  
  
Yuna: That was the worst double-date we ever had!  
  
Rinoa: You said it sister! First they ditched us, then they made us pay for the dinner, then they started flirtin with other hoes!  
  
Cloud: Uhhh… You girls are hoes?!?!?!  
  
Rinoa: We're not talking to you Clod Shit!  
  
Cloud: My name is Cloud Strife! So get it right! Hey, cool, that rhymes!  
  
Zell: Hey, you guyz comin in?  
  
Sephiroth: * snoring loudly *  
  
Yuna: Yeah, he's right, we should come in.  
  
Rinoa: (winks to Yuna) Yeah, and we should apologize to the guyz… then we can give them a surprise…  
  
Tidus: (voice muffled inside closet) Whoaff! Asch Schuprife? (Wow! A surprise?)  
  
Squall: Lemme out!!! This guy is gay!  
  
Tidus: No Im not! *BAMM, punches Squall in the gut *  
  
Squall: Fuck you man! I might puke! Lets just get out!  
  
* Fighting in the closet to get out first, then they break through the door shattering it! *  
  
Yuna: ( in sexy voice) Tidus, I've been a very bad girl, I think I deserve a spankin. Doncha think?  
  
Rinoa: (in a devilish voice) Squall, lets go to the bedroom and I'll show u something special…… I think you'll like a lot!!!  
  
Sephiroth: * snoring loudly *  
  
* REEEEEEEECHT!!! BAMM!! *  
  
  
  
Zell: What the fuck?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Cloud: We're being attacked by aliens from a distant planet!!!!!!  
  
Vivi: (looking out window) Nope, that's just a drunk Yuffie driving.  
  
Cloud: Ohhhhhhhh…… Well, exactly my point! An alien! She is that ugly!  
  
* OutSide *  
  
Yuffie: Damn! Irvine! You ok?  
  
Irvine: (on the ground) Yeah of course Im ok. I mean wouldn't anybody be ok if they flew out of a car speeding 50 in a 25 kilometer zone and then they crashed into a lamp post flying out of it and being impaled on a marble?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Seifer: Yup, that is perfectly safe.  
  
* Every body else arrives becuz it will take reaaaaaaaaaaaaally long if everybody arrives individually *  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey fans! Our chapters are real short so we can add new chapters pretty soon, and e-mail me. I don't really care bouts hate mail so speak ur mind. 


End file.
